Touched By An Angel
by Paopu Pop
Summary: When Zelos is suffering, there is only one angel who can heal his tears... KratosxZelos... I DISCLAIM TITLE XD
1. Savior

**A/N: So, okay, yes, I stoled da title. So what? I'll put it in my disclaimer! So... so... HAHAHAHAHAHA!.:runs away laughing:**

**:comes back: Anyway, I wanted to try something new. I've been writing a lot of Zelos/Lloyd and some Lloyd/Genis (although you haven't seen it)... but a pair that kind of interested me was Kratos/Zelos. I've read a couple myself, and it's an interesting pair. Both angels, in such pain! Agony! ...hot? XD **

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki does not own Tales of Symphonia, or the title of her work. It is not god-like in any sort of way.**

**Please turn off all cellphones during the fanfic. Refreshments are available in the nearest home kitchen or restaurant. When you are done, do whatever the hell you want with the trash or dishes. Have a nice day.

* * *

**_**Touched by an Angel**_

_Chapter 1_

When Zelos first joined Cruxis, he hadn't thought that it would be so hard. Just release the Cruxis Crystal's power, and... _bam!_ He's an angel! And then a little betrayal follows that up, and he's finally free. A simple task, compared to what _really _happened.

Unlike Colette, who had to take a long journey to release each seal to become an angel, Tethe'alla's Chosen had been quickly transformed into an angel. First, he lost his appetite. Then, he no longer needed sleep. His voice was gone before the feeling in his hands, which was last. This process was the most painful... because the transformation was so fast, the only actual "trial" he had gone through had been most unpleasant.

As the last of the crystal's power was unleashed, Zelos fell unto the ground, hands gripped for something... anything. Pain that he had never experienced seared through his spine, and the back of his mind was screaming for mercy. But nothing escaped his throat, barren without sound. Gold was glimmering against the cold floor. Suddenly, the floor was no longer cold... no longer _anything. _The pain was gone. _All _feeling was gone. He clawed for the floor, he saw his own fingernails digging at the marble, but nothing had pain. Nothing but his empty heart, begging for a leadway. He couldn't feel to get up, he couldn't feel his ankle twist under him as he fell. He didn't realise how tangled he was in his own limbs, and had no idea why he couldn't move. In a way, he _could _move, but if he was, he hadn't a clue. Not until he saw brunette hair in his eyes, and watched the world shift place as he was (obviously) placed unto his own two feet.

"Are you all right?" the savior asked, his voice deep. Only a nod could show his response. He _was _nodding, correct? "You won't be able to feel for a while. Just relax, and whatever you do, don't fall. I may not be there next time to help you back up." He walked away. Zelos' conscious tipped slightly because he couldn't say a "thank you," but it couldn't be helped. Zelos headed back to his quarters, back in Meltokio, so Sebastian wouldn't worry about his master.

In his king-sized bed, the Chosen couldn't help wondering about that man. Who was he? He'd been there all those times he'd gone through one of his trials or whatever they may have been called... but he wasn't supposed to really know him, not when he met his "friends," who where expected in the oncoming months, or weeks. _Everybody _knew Remiel was gonna get his ass kicked. But back to the other man. He usually dressed in a white and blue outfit, sometimes this purple outfit that reminded Zelos of a funny looking grasshopper. But he couldn't fit a name with the face. He wish he could... once he goes back to Cruxis with a _voice, _he wanted to properly _thank _him.

'_Name... name... maybe it started with a C? Carl, Clayton... no, err... Charles? ...Kratos! That's it!' _But until he could feel again, he wasn't leaving his bed. He felt like being a stubborn jerk, and besides, it's not like he was gonna make it to Cruxis anyhow.

The following morning, Zelos could be found clawing away at his arm, trying desperately to gain any sort of feeling, specifically pain at this point. He didn't realise he had made it under his skin under blood started to smear across the fresh wound and under his fingernails. He tried to taste the iron, but if he had made it to his mouth, he wasn't tasting it. This was beyond crazy. He looked at his window as an intruder crawled through, the same man who had helped him the day before.

"Excuse me, Chosen, but shouldn't you be with Cruxis at this point in time?" The redhead shook 'no'. "I believe you are, or Mithos wouldn't be as upset as he-- what the hell are you doing?" His brown eye caught the sight of crimson spilling slowly down Zelos' arm and plastered on his hand. "Creating scars will do nothing except remind you later of this pain, which I'm sure you would like to forget." He walked closer to the bedside, creating a fear inside the younger that he was going to find himself listening to a lecture quietly, or worse. But he watched as Kratos gripped the wound and murmured quietly before casting a first aid, white lights flickering across his face and reflecting in his eyes. He removed his hand, and only a scar remained. "How long have you been doing that to yourself?" Zelos held up a hand fuller stretched out. "Five minutes?" No. "Five hours?" Yes. "No wonder. Here, we should wash off that blood." The experienced angel took out a stained handkerchief from his pocket and casted a light water spell, damping the cloth, so that he could wipe the blood from closed wound, hand, and even on his face. "I don't want to know how you got that around your mouth." When he finished, he tucked the cloth back in his pocket.

As he got up to leave, a hand reached up to grab a leather band on the outfit. He didn't want to go back to Cruxis to look back into two thousand possessed eyes, he wanted to look into these comforting, brown eyes. They were deep with mystery, not emptied with darkness. Kratos had not understood what in the world he was doing, so Zelos _tried _to speak what he wanted. All that came was a whispery, "Pl...s...st..."

"Pardon?" He bent down closer with his ear down at Zelos' mouth's level. Never before had a voiceless angel tried to address him. "Plehs... stuh..." Desperately he repeated this several times, slower, and with an annoying amount of air blowing into his alert ears. He backed away enough so he could see the answers to his questions.

"Pl... please?" Yes. "Please... st..."

"Stuh..."

"Stay?" Yes! "Chosen, we have a job to do."

"Juhst... won... duh..."

"Just one day?" Yes. Please. He jumped when a head was rested awkwardly on his chest and two arms wrapped for support. In fact, he was pulled down into an awfully uncomfortable position into the bedframe. "Suh... wee..."

"Are you apologizing?" Nod. "It's all right, but... we--"

"Buh... thuh... weh... thnk... yhu..."

"Pardon?" He repeated the aired sentence again. "Buh... by? By the... way... think... no? thank... By the way, thank you?" Yes. "For what? The wound?" No. Well... yes. But... "Oh, you mean yesterday." Yes. "You're... welcome, I suppose." In more surprise, Kratos remained where he was for quite sometime. Neither knew how long they had just been in the same odd embrace. Both could feel the other's awkward feeling, but it was a comfort that they both had needed for some time.

* * *

**A/N:.:credits/aka Author Notes roll:**

**Chapters: Sorry Itsshort**

**Kratos' Costume: Cantremember Cruxisoutfitcolor**

**Purple Costume: Lookslike Agrasshopper**

**Zelos Tryingtotalk: Feltstupid Makingsounds**

**Embrace: Not Homo Comforting**

**:bloopers come up on screen: PLEASE REVIEW!.:trips over random block, random laughter:**


	2. Long Days

**A/N: Thanks to ya guys for the reviews! Not like this has anything to do with the fic, but I recently got a flame for _Happy Birthday Sheba!. _I think I forgot to mention what happens with flames. Do you know?**

**They go in the _Hall of Flame! _(currently located in ShimaGenki's profile.) I'm going to move them to _Nee Oikakete _(my website), and I might even to do a dA art for them. So, yes, I'm making projects out of flamers' patheticness. Thanks for flaming! Come again soon! (And besides, flaming something only makes it look better, because it boosts the review count, ne?)**

**About _this _fanfic... well, I don't know how long it'll be. It could be... three chapters. It could be... ten. ...I've never reached ten... so I don't think so. n.n;**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. I mean, come on. I'm not smart enough to make my own plots, let alone THAT. **

**...HAVE A NICE DAY!.:throws a clam at your skull:

* * *

**_**Touched by an Angel**_

_Chapter 2_

Another day gone by of lazily lying in his bed. How much longer was this going to be? It had only been a week, but already the Tethe'allan angel grew sick of waiting. Of course, this could be expected from anyone who had no feeling and had no ability to sleep away the dull days.

But there was a good point to this. Only one, but one is better than none. His name was Kratos.

He wondered how he had becomed attached to the angel of four-thousand years of age and counting. Maybe he had admired his wit: the day that the both of them were to report back to Derris Kharlan, they had avoided severe punishment and/or lectures because of Kratos' story of how girls had secretly snuck into the "ever-so-popular" Chosen's room and attacked them, because they thought Kratos was good-looking as well. Further more, the way the tale was spun was _believable, _which was a very talented gift to have when dealing with the tempermental angel.

Or, perhaps, it had been that the brunette went to visit about everyday. He missed one, on the account of the angels somehow started a fire in Derris Kharlan. It had been an interesting tale he had come to tell to the bored Chosen the following morning. There had been a smile on his face from the very beginning... or maybe that had already been there because Kratos had come back for him?

He looked back to the windowsill, who had his visitor sitting on it. "Chosen, are you ready to get your humanity back?" The redhead nodded with sheer excitement. "All right then. But let me warn you, you'll feel more than you'll _want _to."

He walked over to the side of the bed, who had Zelos sitting up over the edge, eagerly awaiting for the feeling in his nerves to come back. Sighing slightly, a purple-gloved hand touched the bare shoulder. There was a gold glow, but Zelos had no time to look at it, as there was a pain tearing through his entire body once more. It ripped in his limbs fiercly, and he could feel his heartbeat pounding like a drum in his skull. His mind screamed, and soon his voice bounced off the walls. A limb wrapped around his back for support, and his face dug into a kind chest, muffling the sound. Soon, there was mercy, and for the first time in days, his entire body tired.

"Chosen?" There was no reply except for an exhausted sigh. "Are you all right?" He hummed a yes, and then rolled his head in the space between the angel's chin and shoulder. Surprised, Kratos readjusted himself to hold the Chosen. The gentle breathing had calmed Zelos, and he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Now that you're awake, I'd like to propose something."

"What is it?" The Tethe'allan royal slurred. "Would you like to marry me or sum'in?"

The man had the best eyebrow raised expression on his face. Ignoring the stupid question, he replied, "How about we join forces to stop Mith-- I mean, Yggdrasill?"

"Say what?" Now curious, Zelos popped his head up and looked at the older. "You're planning to betray him?"

"Yes, I was. If you continue as a spy for Cruxis, you can save the Chosen of Sylvarant's group when need be. That is, if you happen to be a decent actor."

"So, let me get this right." His blue eyes squinted as he continued to talk. "You're saying, abandon Yggdrasill's mission to save Martel, and instead, save your son and his buds _and _help them to combine the worlds?"

"That would be the plan, Zelos." Now _that _was a surprise. That was the first time that he had been address by his actual birth-given name by a member of Cruxis. After that, how could he say no? Or, was that Kratos second plan? Whatever. That didn't matter.

"I'm... in." He stuck up a hand lazily in the confused angel's face. "Shake it." He did as he was told, feeling somewhat embarrassed to be commanded around by an inferior. "But pull anything funny, and I'll let the cat outta the bag."

"All right..." His voice had dripped with sarcasm. "Well, I believe I must be going now." He unclawed the redhead from his jacket. He turned to leave, but stopped in place. _A whimper? _Turning his head slowly, he saw Zelos looking away sadly. "You want me to stay again?"

"What?" He whipped around, trying to put a clever grin on his face. "You said something?"

"But you..." Confused, Kratos shook his head. "Never mind. You are to report to Derris Kharlan tomorrow morning. Do not forget." His spread his wings and flew out the window. Zelos chuckled away his slight sorrow, as he said his mental observation out loud.

"He flew out the window like the _tooth fairy."_

* * *

The next morning, Zelos went to Derris Kharlan as told. (For once.) Besides, he was hoping to bump into the brunette once more, for guidance on the situation, of course. Straight to Yggdrasill. Oh, the joy.

"Chosen. You are late."

"By three minutes!"

"Three minutes and fourty-five seconds."

"Okay, then. Whatever."

"Do not speak to me with such disobedience!" Zelos' original reply was tamed was a huff, and he looked in an opposing direction. "Any matter, Lloyd and his crew are approaching Tethe'alla at a moderate fast pace. You _do _remember what you are supposed to do, correct?"

"When they get arrested, join their forces... blah blah _blah _blah _blaahhh."_

The blonde let out a sigh. "Do not fail me, Chosen. You are dismissed." In sarcasm, Zelos turned on his heel and walked straight out the door, very similar to a soldier. Personally, he was tired of this whole Martel ordeal, and whole-heartedly sided with Kratos. But maybe there was more reason to that? Naw...

* * *

**A/N: I know I was told to make the chapters longer, but there's really not much more to this chapter. My style has always been short chapters, because it's easier to read and move on to the next fic. I'm striving to write more at a time, but at the moment, there's not much more to say about this part...**


	3. Real Angels

**A/N: OKAY, GEEZ! I'm getting to it. T.T I realized that I've started too many projects... (sob) I'm going to try my best to make my way to _all _of 'em, or some of them may be put on hold. Ya... and I'm freakin' lazy. (snoooorrrrre)**

**Of course, this flash-forward thing-ma-bob was intended from the beginning. Because, well, I don't remember all the events in order (it's been a year since I've beaten the game last now...), and this fanfic wasn't supposed to be that long. I'm getting the feeling people thought this was going to be lotsa chapters... but... ehhh... sorry. I'm going with my original intent. Maybe, _maybe _this will be extended. (shrug) Like I said, I've got other things to update and/or finish as well. **

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. I've run out of funny things to say.

* * *

**_**Touched by an Angel**_

_Chapter 3_

As time passed on, Zelos had met his new friends. He was slightly nervous, but didn't worry much. Their judge of character was pretty poor in his opinion, and he was ready to betray, and betray his... er... betrayal. Not as complicated as it sounds, really.

Along the way, the group had multiple run-ins with Kratos. Of course, the redhead had to keep his cool: and perfectly made it seem like he had almost no association with him. That he was just the flirty Chosen of Sylvarant, helping save the two worlds. Which technically he _was _trying to do, but just in a more complex manner.

Although the plan was going (somewhat) smoothly, Zelos had his doubts. Maybe he just_ wanted_ to end his life. Maybe he just _wanted _to do whatever the hell he _pleased. _But everytime he saw that brunette's face and his deep chocolate eyes, he just wanted to run into his arms. Perhaps _that _thought made him feel awkward, but it gave him meaning to not give up and run away.

One day, he was feeling mildly depressed and sitting far away from the others. Sheena, whom he had met before, seemed to notice, but was nervous in approaching him. No one else seemed to have caught his unusual mood, and he remained by the riverbed, dipping his bare fingers into the water, letting the feeling course through. He wondered what it would have been like to never feel again. Pain, was an uncomfortable feeling, but it was what made water and sunshine feel awesome. He hoped, that through this journey, he'd stop the angelic trials, and no one would have to feel the way he had.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Curious, the man rose from his spot and carefully walked towards the source of the noise. He jumped onto the bush, as if to scare off what had been there, and searched around to see that it had been his imagination. The campsite was now far from view, as he checked to see if anyone had been playing tricks on him. A hand cupped his mouth, and he jumped, quite startled. Easily the hand was swatted away, and he started to yell, "What the hell do you think you're--" when he saw that it had been his own angel trying to keep him down. "Kratos?"

"Chosen. I came to see how you were keeping up. I hope you're doing all right?" His voice was so quiet, yet tense.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine! What, you thought any less?" He wore a cocky smile to hide the sheepish grin underneath.

"With you, I can never be sure..."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Inside, he was frowning, but he looked like he was pouting. "You don't trust me, Kratty?"

"Zelos." He jumped when a gloved hand touched his shoulder, chills running up and down his spine. "You're a fine actor, I'll give you that much. But you cannot let them see through you."

"Oh, I'm flattered but I don't need your--"

_"I _can see right through you. Do not forget, Chosen, that the two of us are going to save the world. If you go down, everything is ruined." Without a goodbye, the Cruxis angel spread his wings and flew away. Zelos blushed, because he looked like a _real _angel. Not the ones on Derris Kharlan, empty, cold, and violent, but heavenly, caring, and _beautiful. _He stretched out a hand and whispered a farewell, waiting for their next meeting. For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw Kratos look back and smile, but his thought was gone as soon as a voice from behind scared him.

"What are ya looking at?" the voice asked, belonging to a younger boy.

Zelos grinned wildly to hide his previous emotion and peered back to the brunette. "Nothing, Lloyd, nothing."

"Raine told me to tell you we're going back to Meltokio tomorrow, okay?"

"Huh?" He blinked, trying to think of what he just said. "Yeah, yeah, that's cool." He was still in a trance, dazedly thinking of the boy's father._**

* * *

**__"You good-for-nothing **monster!"** A hand slapped his face, as his body skidded across the floor. "Look at what you've done! Just you wait, when you grow up, you'll be just like your mother! A whore! A stupid, filthy **whore!"** A knife was drawn from the drawers, and a small body huddled in the corner of the room, as the figure approached closer. As the knife fell towards him--_

Two blue eyes snapped open, and his body flew forward. His body shook violently and he cradled his head in his hands, beginning to sob silently. The night was cold and uncomforting, by himself in darkness. Until, that is, a pair of arms held his head. "Chosen? Are you okay?" He said nothing, drawing himself closer to the body. "Shh... it's all right, just go back to sleep."

"I don't want to go back to sleep! I don't want to be hurt, not again..."

"Zelos... it's going to be okay." A small smile flickered on his face. _Zelos _was his name. Not that stupid title, _Chosen. _

"Thank you, Kratos..." He snuggled more into his embrace, never wanting to leave where he was. But he knew that when he woke up, his knight would be gone. Trying to fight his eyelids and stay in the moment longer, but he failed and fell asleep._**

* * *

**_"Master Zelos," Sebastian greeted, opening the front door. "It has been a while. Please, come and relax, everything is as it was when you left."

"Thank you!" He wore a mischevious smile as he ran in and immediately headed for the kitchen, his stomach growling crazily. The others sighed and walked in, Lloyd bringing up the rear.

"I hope you are doing quite well, Sir Bud."

"For the last time my name is!-- oh, nevermind. Can you tell me where Zelos went? I wanted to talk to him." There had been something trouble his (small) mind, and thought he could confide in none other than the master of romance himself.

"Right this way, Sir." The slightly-confused butler lead the way to the dining hall, and through the swinging doors to the kitchen, where they found no other than the Chosen, pigging out on some carrots.

As Sebastian left, Lloyd gave the redhead a strange look. "Carrots?"

"Most convenient thing I could find in the fridge. So, what's up? Hungry?" He held out the bag of orange vegetables to the brunette, but he shook his head no. Zelos shrugged and continued to munch.

"Well, you see, there's this girl..." Immediately, the crunching ceased and made silence. "And I really like her. But I'm afraid that she'll turn me down. So, what do I do?" His face was flushed a deep crimson, and Zelos couldn't help laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Ahaha... nothing, nothing." It took a few more seconds for him to completely calm down. When he did, he replied, "Oh, Lloyd. Just tell her sincerely the way you feel. Girls like that. And if Colette turns you down, well, at least she'll be the type to put you down kindly." Those brown eyes widened, and made the Chosen smile more.

"H-how did you know it was Colette?"

"It's way too obvious. But you guys would be so adorable together. I say, go for it." He winked, making Lloyd smile.

"You're not like yourself today... you know, the flirty, stupid you. Why's that?" He asked. Zelos sighed happily, remembering the previous night. "Ahh... I'm just feeling odd today, is all." Lloyd swore he had seen a smile on his face that he had never seen before. "That's all..."

* * *

**A/N: It's a little longer than the previous chapters, ne? Oh, okay, by like, _half _a page, BUT IT'S A FRICKIN UPDATE! Actually, I was supposed to be like, AFTER game. But we'll just see where this fanfic goes. I'm getting some juicy ideas. MWEHEHE.  
****Lloyd: OH NO... X.X NOT A LEMON!  
****Genki: ...um, no. I don't write lemons because I'm afraid I'll tear it to bits. Have you ever read a poorly written lemon? UGH! (dead)  
****Lloyd: Erm... Genki? (poke-poke)  
****Genki: BOO!  
****Lloyd: ARGH! (falls over)  
****Genki: AHAHA! X3 Review please! o.o**


	4. Filled Spaces

**A/N: WAHHHH! I JUST FINISHED THE FURUBA DVDS! I haven't cried so much in such a long time... I wanna write a Furuba fic now! But ALAS. I have to at least update this one first... and I'm going to skillfully make a plot next time... Anyway, if this ends up being short... don't get mad... I already drew out the plotline for everyone. Now, to avoid rants!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS and all that loverly Disclaiming crap...

* * *

**_**Touched By An Angel**_

_Chapter 4_

It was soon that the days became weeks, and those weeks added up into months. Upon reaching the Tower of Salvation, fate waited patiently for their arrival. Zelos carried out his double-betrayal. Mithos was defeated at his own game, and the worlds were combined. All was well: Zelos and Kratos had succeeded. But was Zelos happy?

"What?" His jaw dropped, about ready to hit the floor. That... couldn't be right!

"That's what Lloyd told me," the summoner explained. "Kratos requested to be sent to Derris Kharlan, but--" Her sentence fell as he ran out the door. Sighing, she clasped her hands together. _"I don't know if I've ever seen Zelos' face like that. I didn't think Kratos meant that much to him... Well, he **did **know him from Cruxis. I wonder..." _She walked back into the cozy home, sitting on a couch. Sheena was to go back to her duties, but she needed some time to think first...

_"What could he be thinking? Not even a **goodbye?" **_He was angry, he was sad, he was frustrated. Why would Kratos want to go back there? But he focused his thoughts into getting to Iselia forest without crashing the Rheiard.

When he landed (and turning up some soil in the process) he ran for Dirk's house immediately, thinking that the three of them would be there. The dwarf was standing outside, and upon seeing the redhead, he cocked his head quizzically. "Zelos? What are you..."

"Where's Kratos?" he demanded immediately. "Where is he?"

"Out back. But--"

Zelos did not hear the rest of the sentence, running off to find the one he probably needed most to live. And sure enough, was Kratos, speaking to Lloyd quietly. "You're _leaving?" _he shouted, falling on the grass, panting. Both Aurions looked back at him, eyes wide. Lloyd's chocolate eyes remained opened, while Kratos' settled into a myseterious calm look.

"Why are you here?" he asked, voice deep. It was either a growl or curiousity... but it was impossible to tell the difference.

"Why... would you leave without a goodbye? Why would you go at all?" He was fighting the tears back as hard as he could, but he was so exhausted, that it was ten times harder to control himself.

"I must take blame for what Cruxis has done. So..."

"What about Yuan? What about me?"

"Yuan and you both have things to attend to."

"I don't have to do shit! And _you _have to watch your son!" Lloyd jumped slightly at this.

"Lloyd will be fine on his own. He and Colette are--"

"Collecting Expheres, I know that! But... you haven't seen your son in so many years... why wouldn't you spend time with him? Why... would you leave so suddenly..." His body was shaking, ready to completely break down. He was cracking, so quickly.

"Zelos. This isn't about Lloyd." Cobalt crystals widened instantly. "You are upset that I would leave without seeing you."

"That's..." A tear escaped, strolling down his sweat-glazed cheeks. "not true.."

"Yes, it is." He walked over to and knelt by the former Chosen's side. "But what I do not understand..." To the youngers' surprise, the angel bent down and embraced the male. "Why I did not see this before. How did I not know... the way you looked at me..." Zelos wrapped his arms around Kratos and held on tightly. He shattered completely, once a flirtatious man now just a sobbing boy. Even after the world was settled, Zelos was still lost in himself. And this was the one person who had ever yielded as much as a lamp to guide the way. These feelings that he held for Kratos... they were ever-so truly the feelings that one could only come close to describing as love.

"Kratos... I-I..." But he couldn't come to say it. His vocal chords were tangled in his throat. "I-I'm so sorry... I... this wasn't..." Just as the novels always read. Overused and meaningless, the words can spill so easily, and are hardly every thought of. But when they are filled with so much memory, so much tension, and so many feelings, they were gentle. That they seemed to be fragile, and they'd break the moment he attempted to speak them.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry, Zelos? If that is how it is... then why not embrace it?" Confusion floored him. Embrace it? What was he talking about? Or was he totally clueless after all? Love between two men... that was... it was taboo! And Kratos of all people to say this. That simply didn't add up! "I'm sorry too..." Several blinks came from Zelos. "You looked so helpless that day... I knew we would meet, but I never thought that our destinies would become this."

"What are you saying?" he asked softly, voice cracking.

"Do not regret falling in love." So he _did _know. And the tears only seemed to fill faster, falling quicker than rain. "Because... you mean a lot to me too, Zelos. You... are something that filled the empty spaces in my heart. What I have been missing for 4,000 years, and what I have lost since that night fourteen years ago..." The former Chosen lifted his head to look at Kratos. And for the first time, the corner of Kratos' lips lifted gently, forming a sincere smile. "You are rotten sometimes, but... you are so much different inside." All the things that went unsaid were carried away by the evening breeze. And although Lloyd thought that his was extremely awkward to know his dad had fallen in love with none other than the flirty redhead, he was filled with such a breed of emotions. He couldn't say anything.

"Are you really going to leave?" Zelos asked.

"I must. It... is what I need to do." They both released and stood up. "I'm sorry. But... it is only for the best. I do not want you to end up unhappy."

"Unhappy? What do you mean?"

"You will find out, one day..." He walked towards his son, and nodded. "You must send me to Derris Kharlan now, before it is too far away..."

Zelos could not help but continue to sob. It wasn't fair. His angel was being sent back into the Heavens... and he wasn't going to ever see him again. Not even in the afterlife. And when his body was gone, he fell to his knees and screamed... screamed until he wasn't able to breathe, and collasped._**

* * *

**_When he came to, he was laying in a bed, and his vision coming into a clear focus, he remembered this room as Lloyd's bedroom. He sat up and groaned, but no voice coming from his throat. "You're awake." Zelos jumped, looking over at his rescuer.

"..." He had spoken Lloyd's name, and yet there was no sound.

"You... you..." His red-gloved hands balled into fists. "How... dare you!" He shut his eyes tightly, fighting back his own torrent of tears. But what was he talking about? What had he done? _He _was the one who sent his father to the sky! "You... you made my mother... into nothing!" Two eyes widened. "Dad doesn't even... think of her, because now he will only think of you!" He looked down, drops of bitter tears falling onto the wooded floors.

_"I'm sorry..." _was all that Zelos could think. _"This is all my fault for being the Chosen... I'm so sorry..." _And he cried as well, his drops of regret wetting the sheets he laid in.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! HE HAVE SOME PLOT! ...KUSO! I just extended the story more... didn't I? Oh well! It has a good twist... I guess... feeeehhhhh... **

**Thank you for all your support as I continue to write! Gomen nasai for being so slow... it's what some call writer's block...**


	5. Heartfelt Conversations

**A/N: I love early dismissal days. Yay... less school n.n**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own. If she did... it wouldn't be fanfiction...

* * *

**

_**Touched By An Angel**_

_Chapter 5_

Hours had passed by since Lloyd's outburst. Shortly after he had said what he had wanted to, he left the room, leaving Zelos to think to himself. It _was _his fault after all. But what could he do? It wasn't as if the way he felt was intentional, by any means. The only thing that was best at the moment was to let the brunette cool off before approaching him.

_"I'm sorry. But... it is only for the best. I do not want you to end up unhappy."_

Maybe that's what he meant? Or maybe this was only the beginning of his punishment. His punishment for loving another man... it disguisted himself, how he could want somebody so much it hurt your heart to even think about it. He wanted to push the fact that Kratos even existed at the back of mind, but he knew that he had to keep everything considered, as he rose from the bedside and solemnly searched for the one he may have hurt the most.

The steps down the staircase were slow, as if the supports were going to crack with each thud. He hoped he had recovered his voice by this point... he hadn't bothered to even squeak before. Dirk had disappeared from the home, perhaps to gather more supplies, such as food. The observation was forgotten as quickly as it had been thought of, because he spotted the red jacket from across the room. The warm stove had been lit, the fire reflecting in sad, brown eyes. Quietly as one could be walking on creaky floors, the ex-Chosen approached him. As soon as Zelos had opened his mouth to apologize, there came a whispered, "I'm sorry." But Lloyd's head had not turned. He just continued to stare emptily towards the flames, as if looking through it and the rest of the world. "I... shouldn't have done that. Dad... I-I mean..."

"Lloyd," His voice was hoarse... but comprehensible to the youth as he listened closely. "You shouldn't apologize. It's my fault that any of this happened. I just thought..." Tears snuck up on him, swelling in his sky-colored orbs. "I thought that your father could heal my wounds. And to a point... he did. He's made me feel... like a person again."

"And I--"

"--but I think that maybe my emotions got carried away in the way I felt. I dunno... we don't know for a fact he really returned my feelings. Sure, he said I meant a lot to him, but he never said the word 'love.'" The things that he had thought about over and over again... they burned holes through him as he spoke, but he knew that much was true.

"I... does that mean..."

"He hasn't forgotten your mother, Lloyd. Although, as he claimed, I 'filled the empty spaces,' I... wait... I guess... I'm sorry." He looked away. He was about to say 'I replaced your mother for when she was lost,' but that was the absolute wrong thing to say.

"You healed the wounds." Zelos looked back at him, curious and surprised. "If he hadn't had you around, he could have been depressed or something... wouldn't you be sad if you never met someone again after you lost another?" This was shocking. Lloyd was being philosophical? Wow. "And... that's why I'm sorry. I thought too rashly. I didn't put all things into consideration, and... I was selfish."

"You weren't being selfish."

"But I!--"

"You were thinking of your _mother." _He finally gained the perplexed gaze of the swordsman. "You didn't want your mother to be forgotten. I guess we sort of share the same feelings..."

"You never really talked about your parents much, now that I think about it." As soon as Lloyd replied with so, Zelos knew that the conversation was going to be dragged in another direction. "What do you mean, 'we share the same feelings?'" There was a sigh in reply. "Or would you rather--"

"Let's put it this way," he interrupted quietly. "My mother was remembered in a bad way... I kept the memories locked so far back in my mind, it's difficult to recall many things about my childhood. It had been my dreams that were opening the wounds again..."

"And that's why you wake up shivering so often?" So he had noticed. "Because... of nightmares?" All the redhead could do was nod, salty tears spilling on his cheeks. "I... I'm sorry..."

"You're starting to sound like Colette," Zelos chuckled, his voice cracking. Lloyd's smile faltered at first, but then rose sincerely, bursting out a small laugh.

"Ahah... sorry-- er, I mean..." He couldn't think of anything, and they just cracked up. They had been so depressed for so many hours, possibly days on both their parts, that the small things that would make one small chuckle gave way to a relieving laughter. When it subsided, Lloyd's eyes downcasted slightly. "Well... since Dad's gone, what are you going to do now?"

He hadn't considered this. What _would _he do? Just move on and love somebody else, preferrably a woman? Or would he stay loyal to Kratos, risking his future happiness?

_"I'm sorry. But... it is only for the best. I do not want you to end up unhappy."_

Could it be that Kratos left to repent for his sins, _and _to leave Zelos alone... intentionally? It made some sense: Kratos could still have Anna in his heart, unable to get over her. And Zelos, ruined by his sexuality, could be restored with a woman. But... he really didn't want anyone but him. Perhaps it had been for the best, but at the moment, he didn't _want _the best! He wanted him... but what to do now that he was gone? A few minutes had passed since Lloyd had pronounced his question, and all the ex-Chosen could say was, "I don't know. I'll just wait and see what happens in a while." And maybe fate would work out the mistakes he made, and fix both of the angel's-- no, all _three _of the angel's hearts. He looked at the third, working a smile onto his lips. But it wasn't fake, it was heartfelt... from deep down.

"I'll... help you anyway I can." He smiled, taking Zelos hand in his own. "I still don't approve of you and my dad... but I _understand, _and if it means that you'll both be happy, who am I to decide what happens?"

"You're... his son?"

"Yeah... but I mean..." He couldn't think of anything in reply, and the room fell into an awkward silence. Not a depressing awkward, but the kind that left you with a feeling of stupidity because you couldn't think of the reason why you had said anything in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: And... that's an awkward place to stop. XD; Although the chapter is still barely two pages long, the paragraphs are longer than my usual. Anyway, this took a better turn than I thought it would... I proofread this once, so it may have some errors... I apologize...**

**In a better light, this fanfic turned in a better direction than I expected it to. The only thing is... I don't know what I want to do with Zelly-boy. Should he remain loyal to Kratos? Should he end up with someone else? (This _is _angst, ya know!) Give me some suggestions... I don't want to write something everyone hates! (grumbles about _Just Follow Your Heart) _Feel free to send in depressing suggestions as well... I think it would be interesting to end like that. Just give something that will end this in the next one or two chapters, please! So... yeah... just review. **


	6. Torn Fabric

**A/N: Well... I waited for some suggestions. I got _some, _but it didn't really give me much. So if you don't like the way that this goes... sorry. I promise I'll make it as happy as I can...****

* * *

**_**Touched By An Angel**_

_Chapter 6_

Another few weeks had passed. Lloyd and Colette were finally on their way to collect Expheres. Genis and Raine were still out on their journey, and Regal and Presea were in Altamira, running the Lezareno Company in co-ownership. Zelos had headed for Meltokio, and then his path headed for a small hidden village...

"Sheena!" Zelos paraded through the entrance and lifted his hands as if to throw confetti. The one named was sitting on the couch, her hands busied in a piece of cloth she was repairing. She could only perk her head up, confused for a moment. When the confusion subsided, her chocolate eyes lit up.

"Zelos... wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit of course! Everyone else is off having fun..." he pouted, sitting down beside her. "What's this? Repairing a shirt that you're well developed female body ripped?"

"Why don't I _rip off your face?" _she suddenly snapped, nervously trying to focus back on the needle in her hand. But alas, she couldn't focus, and even if she could, her hands were shaking violently.

"Oooh... cold," Zelos chuckled. "Okay, okay, so all jokes aside, what's it like being the Chief of Mizuho? Huh? Huh?" He knudged her annoyingly. So he had heard... but she remained silent. Not because she was angry... but because the words were caught in her throat. "Aww... Sheena? Did I make you mad? I--"

"It's lonely," she quickly remarked. He was stunned for a moment. "I mean... it's... not because of this title..." The word _title _stung at the previous Chosen's heart, but quickly faded and was forgotten. "...but it's because... I miss you," she squeaked.

"Aww, really? I'm touched Sheena!" A quick smile flickered upon her lips, which froze Zelos' insides on reaction. It had just occured to him how dense he was being... why couldn't he see what she had been trying to say? "W-wait, it's not what you--" A harsh pair of lips crashed into his own, cutting off his sentence that was supposed to stop that... He pushed her away on reflex and simply murmured, "No."

"No? What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head. "B-but you said..."

He shook his own head, a straight face trying to hide his frown. "It... I... the things I said... they weren't because I loved you." And it only took that much to freeze time for a few minutes. When everything melted back into a ticking reality, he breathed and finished, "You've been a great friend, Sheena. But... I can't have feelings for you... like that. I'd only hurt you."

Tears were quick to run down her face. "That's not fair, Zelos! You led me on! Why?"

"Just like I led on all the other girls on Tethe'alla. Did you think you were special? ...Wait, that didn't come out right--" Sheena buried her face in her hands and ran out the door, the cloth abandoned on the wooden floor. He picked the work up gingerly, holding it. It hadn't been clothing... it was a blanket. He remembered this blanket... it had been something he had given to her on a cold night in Flanoir...

And she had kept it?

He knew there was no point in chasing her. She acted just like Lloyd-- it was quite funny. Lloyd... the thought drifted his mind into sub-reality, thinking where the brunette and his possible lover, Colette, were now.

When she returned later that night, she found Zelos right where she had left him. But surprisingly, she saw a needle bob up and down through the fabric, the redhead feeding it through thoughtfully. He finally tugged the twig of metal from the string, and tied it in a knot. "All fixed," he murmured, seeming to talk to himself.

"Zelos..." He jumped at his name, looking up into the woman he had clearly upset. He braced himself for a slap instantly, when he felt himself being pulled into another embrace. "You... you're so stupid..." she spoke, her voice cracking. "But... I can't..." He felt her head shake back and forth in a thoughtful manner. "I cannot stop you from loving him..."

_"I'm so sorry to you too. I'm just a screw-up... that's why I should have died... Kratos, Lloyd, Sheena... all of you... I'm so sorry..."__**

* * *

**_Sheena had allowed him to stay at her place, even if she was still upset at him. He accepted her kindness without a dirty or raunchy word. He simply took the couch as his bed, while she slept in her own bed, even after much persistanting that _he _was the guest. He stared into the plain white ceilings, observing the emptiness. _"Kratos..." _was all his mind could think. The name echoed in his head so many times before the memories came flowing back. The day he had met him in Derris Kharlan, the time that he had met him in the woods, the grim associations between cities, the night he had left Symphonia... just remembering him brought hot tears to his eyes, as he battled to fight them back. At least Lloyd had understood... but it was expected that he wouldn't _prefer _the situation.

There was barely a chance that Kratos would ever come back, if the chance even existed. He was up there, all alone on that meek little planet. He should have gone with Kratos... dammit, why did he only think of this now? He could have been there too, and could have stayed by his side! Screw the best! He could have been happy if he would have been there, by his side!

But on the other hand, had he not stayed, Lloyd could have been angry at him forever. Understanding would have never met, and possibly putting his life into chaos. It was so complicated... but it didn't much matter, seeing as how they couldn't do much now.

He did not realize that his inner thoughts were being cut short, because his mind was drifting into other less-important matters. Of course, he was shaken from his sub-conscious when a moderately loud bang came from the opposing side of the door. He shook his head and sat up on the soft cushions, thinking it was all in his dream. But he heard soft knocking, and knew that what he heard was incredibly real.

He draped the blanket over his shivering body. It was 20 degrees Farenheit or below that outside, and he was _not _about to have cold blast on his bare chest. But he was not _naked, _of course he would be wearing pants... just really baggy, light tan ones. Finally he reached the door and opened it, growling angrily. "What is it? It's in the middle of the night, and Sheena's asleep..."

"Zelos? What are you doing here?" The young man's eyes began to finally focus, revealing the faces of two young, shivering teens, one brunette, one blonde.

* * *

**A/N: Yes... it's only two pages. But... so is every other chapter. **

**Anyway, this might take... feh... two chapters more. Which is good... I guess. It'll be sooner than I thought... but it would be longer than first intended. Hmm...**

**Please review! My reviewers are so dry as of late... I wonder why... (ponder)**


	7. Bedside Conversations

**A/N: Gomen nasai! I am not dead! xP I've had a major writer's block and I've been busy. I really had no inspiration either... since, well, not a lot of people reviewed... heh.**

**Buuuut... hey, I'll put this to rest because we can't leave wittle Zelos unhappy, ne?**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own, and don't you forget it!

* * *

**_**Touched By An Angel**_

_Previously in Chapter 6... _

_Finally he reached the door and opened it, growling angrily. "What is it? It's in the middle of the night, and Sheena's asleep..."_

_"Zelos? What are you doing here?" The young man's eyes began to finally focus, revealing the faces of two young, shivering teens, one brunette, one blonde.

* * *

__Chapter 7_

"I should ask you the same thing!" Zelos replied in turn. "Shouldn't you two be out collecting Expheres?"

"We were, but we were so close to Mizuho that Lloyd decided to ask Sheena if we could stay here," Colette answered. Zelos' attention turned to her hands clinging onto Lloyd's arm, arms wrapped around his.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind... she's already got me here." He led them both in. "...oh, where would you guys sleep?"

"We can sleep on the floor!" Colette suggested with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Colette, you can't sleep on the floor!" the brunette turned to her. "You can have the couch, I'm sure Zelos wouldn't mind the floor with me."

"But!--"

"It's really all right, we can set down blankets and stuff." The eldest of the three had already begun walking towards the cupboard and digging out more sheets. "Don't worry 'bout it." He looked back at Colette and smiled to calm her.

"Okay... if you're sure... " She quietly got on the couch and laid down her head, wrapping the covers already there around her small frame. "Goodnight, Lloyd. Goodnight, Zelos."

"'night Colette," they both said together, laying the bundles of cloth onto the floor. As Zelos lazily set a blue comforter down on top of the giant pile, he chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked suspiciously.

"Ah, nothing, nothing." He crawled into his own stack, turned away from Lloyd. He laughed quietly once more. "I was just thinking how long it's been since I've seen you. And that makes me kinda..." He smiled. "happy."

"Happy?" The younger kneeled down into his own make-shift bed, also looking away from his bedmate. "Well, I guess that's an usual reaction, but... okay."

"Well, more than just 'happy,' I guess... estatic. I mean, it's been so long, and..." He realized he was ranting and stopped.

"And?"

"It's just nice seeing you, is all. You're probably not happy about seeing _me, _though."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lloyd sounded almost hurt. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Zelos! It was a... _pleasant _surprise seeing you here." Zelos was amazed at how much he was acting like his father. His emotions at that moment were difficult to read. He sounded depressed that he had run into Zelos, but his words were full of cheer. It left him almost... emotionless.

"Okay, Lloyd. What's wrong?" he pressed. It was something he needed to know, for some reason he wasn't sure of himself. But Lloyd wasn't acting like himself at all.

"It's... nothing is wrong."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing, okay?" His voice was getting louder and firmer. How could he tell him?

Zelos flipped around and held Lloyd's wrist, in case he'd thrash. "Something is up with you. Are you still upset about before?"

"No, well, yes... no... nothing's wrong!" He sat up and smacked Zelos' hand away. Now they were both up and wide awake. "Stop asking me! Even if something _was _wrong, I wouldn't tell you!"

"And why not?"

"Be-because... I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with Sheena..." he muttered, unable to look into Zelos' eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _Relationship? _Although, he had no clue that he had just finished fighting with her earlier that day.

"You know, if you're here with Sheena, so you two are probably..."

"I'm just staying with her to visit for a few days because things in Meltokio got boring. There's nothing going on between us, if that's what you're thinking."

"R-really?" His emotions were becoming able to be read again, his eyes lighting up slightly. "Nothing?"

"Nothing romantic. But what does it have to do with anything?"

"It's... it's..." What had his words so caught up in his throat? "Before... remember what I said about Dad and you?"

"You said a lot of things."

"About how I was selfish?"

"But then remember what I said? You weren't being selfish, you--"

"I wasn't thinking about my mother the whole time. It was because... because..." He looked down and shut his eyes tightly. "I..." He finally looked up into two blue eyes, wrapped his hands in red locks, and kissed Zelos softly. The receiving was surprised, but didn't fight back at all. Lloyd released his lips and just stared into the blue orbs again, now unable to look away. "I was jealous. _I _wanted you. But you wanted my father instead."

"You... what? But... what about Colette?"

He shook his head. "I thought I loved her, I thought I did. But the way I felt when he wasn't at my side was different from the way I felt when I was away from yours. I missed her and worried for her. I didn't want her hurt, and I don't know what I'd do without her. But when you were gone, I was depressed. I missed everything about you on an intense level. I constantly had you on my mind, where you were and if you were thinking about me at all. Zelos... I love you. I know you love my father, but..."

"I... I don't know what to say." It was true that he still loved Kratos. On the other hand, there was something about Lloyd that made him happy. Maybe he could let Kratos go and love the younger, maybe even more. Love could grow with time. And just maybe...

_"I'm sorry. But... it is only for the best. I do not want you to end up unhappy."_

"Please, Zelos. You don't have to love me back, but please, don't leave. Give it time... come with us! Come with me and Colette to collect Expheres!"

Kratos wanted only the best for him, right? He could love someone, even if it was his son, and he wouldn't leave him alone for the rest of eternity to reminisce over it. He could travel the world all over again with him with an open heart to fill with memories and love. "Okay, Lloyd. We'll see what comes." He held his head and kissed him again, the length of time increasing as moments stretched to forever.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! IT'S OVER! PARTEEEEEHHHH! I mean, how sad. ;.;**

**I just couldn't stand Zelos being sad any longer! Plus the story steered last minute (towards the end of Chapter 6) for Zelloyd, and since it was no long Kralos... Zetos... ... Kratos/Zelos, I had to end it anyway... but it was still shonen-ai, so everyone wins! ...sort of.**

**This was seriously only supposed to be two chapters, three tops. The chapters were shorter, but even still, the storyline wasn't supposed to go to such great distance. o.o**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! I know I sounded a little disappointed earlier about the number of reviews, but I thought after chapter 1 it would be better than first thought, but less people reviewed, so I was discouraged. But during my "hibernation," there were a couple more reviews that came in, so... thanks!**

**Please review if you liked! But, please don't ask me to continue this... I've got some things on dA I must work on and I just started a new Kingdom Hearts fanfic, _Cinderfella._ (Go checky-it-out if you like KH! x3 )**


End file.
